


Harley & Ivy (Part 4)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Harley and Mister J [4]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Helping Hand, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Girl Power, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Harley wakes up to a familiar face





	Harley & Ivy (Part 4)

I wake up with a start, my shirt, the only piece of clothing left on, is rubbing and scratching at me. It feels horrible so I rip it off quickly which eases the sensitivity and I sigh in relief lying back stark naked on the cool bedding beneath me. “Wait, where I am? What is this?” I sit back up with a start, looking around the room. It’s full of wild plant life and in the corner is a cage made out of vines with a sleeping Batsy inside. For fucks sake I know who’s lab we were in...

“Harley! You’re awake at last.” I hear a seductive voice coo from behind me. And I roll over onto my stomach to face Poison Ivy, not the least bit concerned about my nudity.

“Argh! How did I know that you would have something to do with this? I mean what other lab would have a chemical called Sex Pollen?” I roll my eyes resting my head in my hands as Ivy smiles.

“Isn’t it an amazing idea?” Ivy moves next to me on the bed, lying down gracefully on her side, “just empty it above Gotham and then everyone is too busy… well getting busy, and I can just stroll in and build my eden around them.”

“And people think I’m the crazy one.” I sigh as I stretch out on what I can see is a huge cushion made up of different flora. I look back over at the Bat still asleep in the cage. “Why haven’t you taken his mask off? See who he really is.”

“Meh.” Ivy shrugs and caresses the flower, popping up near her head, like a cat. “I think it’s more fun when he’s awake and can fight back. Speaking of which…” We both look over to see Batsy waking up, holding his head as he looks over at us. At my questioning look Ivy smiles somewhat sadistically, “I had to hit him really really hard to get him off you.”

I groan and burying my face in the plants as I remember what happened. “Mister J is gonna be so pissed when he hears about this. Like blow up Gotham pissed.”

“Hey he won’t be hearing it from me Harley, and I highly doubt he and the Bat are gonna have a gossip session anytime soon.” Ivy is patting my hair in a comforting way but my skin is starting to feel on fire, I want to be touched all over at the same time as not at all.

“Ivy?” I ask as I push up, looking at her somewhat desperately. “What’s happening?”

“I think you have some of the gas in your system still.” At my strangled whimper her hand slides down my back and over the curve of my ass. “Don’t worry pet, I’ll take care of you.”

“Ohmigod.” I whimper as her hand slides between my legs and I open up for her immediately, everything else fades as she moves down pushing me up onto my knees. I hear a male groan in the distance but I don’t care as I feel Ivy’s fingers dance along my inner thigh and I automatically try to push back into her.

“No no no.” Ivy taunts as she runs her lips over my back pressing it down firmly and following the path of her fingers as she drags her teeth over my ass, her slim fingers slip inside me and out, tracing around but never touching the most sensitive part of me.

I’m ready to burst, never having experienced feeling like this so quickly, I’m trying to grind against her to get release. But all that happens is Ivy withdrawing her hand and giving my ass a hard slap. I bite my lip as I try to swallow my squeak of shock as she chuckles sultrily. Her hands cup my ass cheeks as she spreads them, I feel her cool breath across my wetness making me shiver as I bite my thumb to try stop from pushing back into her again.

“Please.” I half cry, half whisper as she pauses so close I can feel the heat from her mouth. “Please! Oh.” I moan as her lips close over mine, tongue sliding over my slit and around my clit. I go blind, only seeing white as she expertly builds me up further than I thought possible, before scraping her teeth over me and sending me spiraling out of control. 

The last thing I remember before I pass out is crying out incoherently as my orgasm continues to shake my whole body and Ivy’s voice praising.

“Good Girl.”


End file.
